Salmera
Tan emiahttár fuallín Fuallín-fool Miahttar-song E-firstbperson singular for possession The Dasmegian claimant to the throne approaches Salmera. Basically Mercia. English Go to sleep, my darling child Get tired, my flawless jade For the night is dark and filled with stars Let the waves lull you to sleep Chorus My child, sleep calmly through the night Close your eyes and dream Let the trees sway and the burds sleep Walang sakit ngayong gabi The songs of mothers Are in the cold air And from those voices, Cime the thing called sleep Chorus Salmeran Dains moadhaur, nie takon aláiviin bráhm Dains tire, takon jade flawless Grammar Now sleep, and my child+plural/genitive love Dasmaig is Salmeran for Dasmay Miarsow is Salmeran for Misovy People in Salmera speak Salmoese while the natives speak Salmeran Salmera is the biggest island in the Salmoe Islands Salmeran-Māori,Ainu,Sami,Irish Salmera-Ireland,Kingdom of the Hebrides. Salmoese is spoken all over the shores. Basically like Taiwan although Salmoese has replaced Salmeran around the northern isles. Verb-Subject-Object Agglutinative Ergative-absolutive No consonant clusters Dipthongs-yuh,wuh,uhy,uhw Vowels-A,e,i,o,u,uh and long versions Consonants-m,p,w,t,ts,n,s,r,y,k,h,kh,sh,d,ng,f,v,dz,j,l,ch,(th in that),b,g,l,z Maori word order,Irish verb conjugation,Ainu articles, numbers, prepositions,adverbs Northern Sami adjectives, stress pattern,nouns Pitch accent High pitch on the syllable closest to affix or on first syllable if no affix or if have dipthong One syllable words have no pitch Each syllable has the same length in pronunciation Each syllable has the same volume Each vowel has the same vowels as in writing Kirét shírna in sálmairchi únara. Eat+suffix for 3rd person plural /word indicating an action is ongoing/ person+suffix for plural subject /word for plural The people are eating. Actual form: Kirét shírn in sálmairch únara. 7.--The manner in which letter-changes take place is as follows:-- N becomes m before p, b, or m; thus;-- Tambe for tan pe or tanbe, this thing. Tam-matkachi, for tan matkatchi, this girl. Ra, ro, and ru become n before n and t; thus;-- Kara, to make; kan’ nangoro, will make. Ku goro, my; ku kon’nishpa, my master. An guru, a person; An gun’ ne, it is a person. Oara, entirely; Oattuye, to cut through. Ro, becomes t before chi and t; thus;-- Ku goro chisei becomes ku kot’ chisei, my house. Ku goro toi becomes ku kot’ toi, my garden. Note also the following:-- Heikal’tara for heikachi utara, lads. Matkal’tara for matkachi utara, girls. See Nos. 25, 26. 8.--When one word ending with a vowel is immediately followed by another commencing with a vowel, the final vowel of the first word is in some cases dropped; e.g. Oya moshir’ un guru, for oya moshiri un guru, a foreigner. Moshir’ ebitta, for moshiri ebitta, every person. Utar’ obitta, for utara obitta, all people. 8-a.--By some persons the final “n” in pon and wen is changed into “I”; thus;-- Poi seta, for pon seta, a little dog. Wei ainu, for wen ainu, a bad man. Some go so far as to drop the “n” of pon altogether: e.g. Po chikap, for pon chikap, a little bird. This mode of talking should be carefully avoided, for it is only a careless way of speaking. 9.--It is not absolutely necessary to make any of the above letter-changes. All words may, if preferred, be pronounced in full. 10.--When it is desired to give special clearness to the pronunciation of a noun or adjective ending in a vowel, such final vowel may be reduplicated, preceded by the consonant h; thus:-- Pronoun Kone-1st person singular(Ako) Tsan-1st person exclusive plural(Kami) Muov -1st person inclusive plural(Tayo) Dyani -2nd person singular informal(Thou) Swi-2nd person singular formal(You) Ekei- 2nd person plural informal(Thou all) Kadwi-2nd person plural formal(You all) Sain-3rd person singular(Siya) Reid-3rd person plural(Sila) Supafi-Snow Niskauro-Proper Name Aviokep-River Kuri-Bear Gisinki-Rock Salmair-Person Fhalnum-land Saipear-Salmera Kire-Eat In-to be Valpe-to go Dains-now Moadhair-sleep Nie-and Aláiv-child Brám-love Brádhan-Brothel Draika-lonely Tan-the Takon-My -t=suffix for 3rd person plural -chi=suffix for plural subject 347, 456 is frollia's population,69491 or 20% will move to salmera Salmeran Culture Salmerans traditionally craft their items out of wood and iron. They have wood carving and embroidery as typical arts.They have songs that are usually sung slowly and deep in the throat with apparent emotional content of sorrow or anger and are accompanied by flutes,harps,zithers,chrotta,mouth harps and drums. There are also long epics sung. They had alphorns. They have a board game called fodke which is based on tablut and the objective of which is to get the king to escape a 9x9 board. Their clothing is often adorned in shades of blue, yellow, red and green and are usually made of sheep’s wool. They also practice agriculture with wheat as a staple although they also cultivate buckwheat, barley, oats and they practice sheep, cow, goat, pig and chicken husbandry. Their traditional cuisine consists of the flesh of bear, fox, wolf, badger, ox, or horse, as well as fish, fowl, millet, vegetables, herbs, seaweed and roots. They never ate raw fish or flesh; it was always boiled or roasted. They had tarts, quiches and sausages. Instead of using furniture, they sat on the floor, which was covered with two layers of mats, one of rush, the other of a water plant with long sword shaped leaves (iris pseudacorus, whose English names include "water-flag"); and for beds they spread planks, hanging mats around them on poles, and employing skins for coverlets. Berries and nuts were often times eated and food was cooked by boiling and fish and shellfish were often eaten.Boiling,roasting,smoking,drying and curing were used to prepare meat although there was also the cooking through underground ovens.Mead was often consumed although there was also wine production. Men never shaved and often had thick facial hair. The functions of judgeship were not entrusted to chiefs; an indefinite number of a community's members sat in judgment upon its criminals. Capital punishment did not exist, nor did the community resort to imprisonment. Beating was considered a sufficient and final penalty. However, in the case of murder, the nose and ears of the culprit were cut off or the tendons of his feet severed. Most Salmerans are Spentists although a small percentage still practice traditional religion, particularly in the mountainous areas. Old beliefs still persist among the populace such as a belief that diseases was caused by sin and immoral behavior, spirits who lived in certain areas and that certain places and people have power and are to be avoided and that one could have the ability to gain or lose power as well as that there are shamans who could heal others and typically were the keepers of knowledge in healing, navigation, teaching and building. People in the mountains also spoke using a whistled language. They have many dances. Oinola-Inilla Ospaka-Ospaak Horakes-Ragen Nophos-Nofsen Solbe-Solby Sabara-Svarden Kuzrane=famed for its saffron